1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to worklights and more particularly to worklights designed to illuminate a wide area.
2. Description of the Related Art
When working in a dark work area, it is sometimes desirable to illuminate a wide area with few shadows. Typically, this requires the use of several worklights aimed at different work areas that slightly overlap. Unfortunately, this requires multiple worklights spaced apart in the work area each with their own use of several extension cords that can be easily tripped over by workers.
Multiple head worklights mounted longitudinally on a rigid bar are relatively common. All of them include legs that allow them to be placed upright on the ground. Some multiple head worklights include a telescopic pole that allows the worklights to be elevated. While most multiple head worklights are adjustable so that the heads may be aimed in different directions, none of them can illuminate a circular area.